The Company Of Misery
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Eclipse, Instead of Edward taunting and killing Victoria, he does something much worse. Bella realizes she doesn't love him, and leaves him. Better than summary, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**The Company Of Misery**

**Pairings: James/Victoria, Jake/Bella**

***warning- rape, violence and dark themes***

**Chapter 1**

It was going to be a fight. Bella could feel it. Edward was tensed to spring in front of her, when Victoria and the boy walked forward. The boy had lunged and instantly started the fight. Victoria hesitated, looking at Bella. Seth raced back and took on the boy.

Bella watched as Edward and Victoria circled.

Edward growled softly and Victoria started back. Riley was loosing, she didn't have to.

"Wait Victoria, just stay a little longer" Edward purred.

It sent a shiver of fear up Victoria's spine for some reason. She turned and darted for the trees.

Edward raced forward, his lips almost brushing her throat as she ducked, almost leaping out of his path. He gripped her firey curls in his hands and threw her back against the ground.

Bella stared in horror, she'd never seen this side of Edward before. He wasn't like this...was he?

Edward gripped Victoria's hair tighter, making her whimper in pain.

"What're you waiting for? Just kill me already" she growled.

"Not yet" Edward murmured, taking on the purr of a voice again for her.

He wrenched her up, slamming her back into a tree. Seth wasn't paying Edward any mind as he dismantled Riley.

"Bella, go start a fire for Seth, will you love?" Edward asked.

Bella moved hesitantly, but complied.

Edward grinned, and it looked sinister. He crushed his lips to Victoria's.

She growled and shoved at him. He grabbed her wrists, pinning them to her sides.

"Nothing personal Victoria, but, what James was thinking of you before he died got me...curious" he whispered in her ear, his tongue darting out to lick along it's edge.

"Get off me" she growled.

He chuckled and kissed her hard. Bella was staring, what was he doing?

Edward ripped Victoria's shirt open and she struggled harder, "Let go of me _now._"

Edward chuckled again, "No."

Bella was watching in horror. What was Edward doing? Was he serious? What was going on with him?

Edward ripped Victoria's clothes beyond repair. She was struggling hard, trying to free herself from his grip. He gripped her wrists harder in one hand and slammed them into the tree, raking her skin against the bark. He forced her head back to kiss and nip at her throat.

"Let go" she growled again.

"Victoria, just give up. You and I both know I won't. This is just going to be like before...when you wanted to kill Laurent for what he did to you" Edward murmured.

Victoria's struggles increased, "Let go of me!"

Bella couldn't believe this. Edward wouldn't.

Edward tore the last of Victoria's garments and moved to cover her. Bella shook in fear. Victoria cried out in pain and Seth halted.

He'd been snuffling the dirt, making sure all traces of Riley were burning in the flame. Seth trotted over to Bella and sat at her side, his ears pressed flat against his head.

Bella couldn't tell what Edward was doing, and didn't want to know. But in a few moments, Edward threw Victoria to the ground, and Bella heard him zip his pants.

Seth let out a low growl when Edward started to approach them.

"Seth, dispose of her please" Edward said, "It's alright Bella, love, she won't hurt you."

Bella looked at him, shock and horror plastered on her features until a defiant part of her responded where her logical mind couldn't, "What about you hurting her?"

Edward chuckled, "Bella, it was only for you."

She stood and shoved past him, going over to Victoria, "Are you alright?"

Victoria glared at her, "Peachy."

Bella shrugged off her jacket and wrapped Victoria in it, "Come on."

"Bella, come back here. Seth will take care of her" Edward said. Seth growled in protest.

"It's done Edward" Bella said.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked.

"It's done. We're over. I'm not marrying you." Bella took off the ring and threw it in the grass at Edward's feet. "I could never love someone like you."

Edward was staring in shock at Bella as she put her arm around Victoria's back, "Come on. Let's go."

Victoria walked with Bella and Seth followed them, almost daring Edward to come close to them.

Seth soon lead the way back to La Push, Bella and Victoria following closely.

"Thanks" Victoria murmured finally after the long walk to La Push.

"He shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry he killed James, I'm sorry he did that, I'm-" Bella began.

Victoria looked up, her burgundy eyes filled with loathing, "You don't have to apologize Bella, he is the whole cause for everything. All of it."

Bella rubbed her back, "I know how you feel. Edward left me when the pack killed Laurent. But, Jake was with me when Edward wasn't and that matters more, I guess."

Victoria looked at her, "Do you mind if I stay? I mean...he'll track me down. I'll have to keep leaving false trails, moving..."

"Yeah, sure. Just...don't hunt right around here, okay?" Bella said.

Victoria shrugged, still dazed by the brief and growing camaraderie between herself and Bella, "Sure."

Jacob growled when he saw her, but Bella stepped in front of her, "Jake, it's okay. She's with us now."

Jake looked at Bella like she was insane, "What?"

"Edward's...not what I thought he was Jake. You were right. Victoria was right. I left him. I choose you" Bella said slowly.

"You're siding with her now? Seriously?" Jake asked.

Bella laughed, "It's weird, I know, but...it's going to work out. She has to stay here because Edward will track her down if she doesn't. I need to know, can she stay in La Push? The Cullens aren't allowed here. It's the safest place for her."

Jacob ran his fingers through his hair, "Sure...I guess. I'll ask Sam."

Bella looked over at Jake, "Can you go over to my house and get some clothes for Victoria? Seth can go ask Sam."

Seth nodded, "Go Jake, I got it."

Jake sighed, "Sure, sure. I'll take the Rabbit, no need to scare Charlie yet."

Bella led Victoria inside, "This is Jake's house. Billy's not here so...it's probably the safest place for you now."

Victoria wrapped Bella's jacket tighter around herself, "Thanks."

"So, that whole 'hating me and wanting to kill me' thing, that's over now, right?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. Why'd you protect me instead of going with Edward?" Victoria asked.

"He's not who I thought he was" Bella said softly, "I didn't think he was capable of that but...I didn't want him to hurt you."

Victoria shifted uncomfortably, "Thanks, I guess."

Bella sat down beside her on the couch, "What was James like? I mean, aside from being a tracker."

Victoria smiled, "He was the sweetest, warmest person I've ever met. He genuinely loved me, and I could tell. When he hunted, he was the most brutal killer imaginable, but that was sexy in a dark way. But when he was with me, he was the kindest, sweetest, most gentle man in the world. He used to write with me, and when we'd go into meadows, we'd just lay together. Every time he would kiss me, it would be like our own little piece of heaven." Victoria looked down, a small dry sob slipping out.

Bella leaned over to her, wrapping her arms around Victoria, "It's okay. Do witches exist?"

Victoria laughed, "Yes. Everyone has a little magic in them Bella, even humans."

"Can anyone be a witch?" Bella asked, a plan forming in her mind.

"I suppose so" Victoria said, "Why?"

"Nothing, just curious. Could witches resurrect people?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. I've seen them do it before. What, thinking of resurrecting your grandma or something?" Victoria asked.

"Something" Bella said, grinning.

Victoria laughed, "You're not....are you? Would you really do that for me?"

Bella smiled, "Yeah. I would. Edward was wrong all along, and I think I need to make it right."

Victoria laughed joyously and hugged Bella, "Thank you Bella!"

"Victoria...the jacket?" Bella said awkwardly.

Victoria laughed and hugged it tighter around herself, "No offence Bella, but do you have anything...smaller?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bella called Charlie and told him she was spending the night in La Push with Leah Clearwater. Leah had been supportive of Bella's ditching the Cullens, though she wasn't too thrilled about Victoria being around, she wasn't as hostile toward her as she had been to the Cullens.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Bella asked Victoria when Leah drove up.

"No, I'll be fine. I think I should stay here a night and prove to everyone I'm not the monster hiding under the bed" she chuckled softly.

Victoria sat curled up on the Black's small couch, her arms around her legs in a pair of Bella's jeans and an old t-shirt.

"You could go get some clothes you like" Bella offered, "I would just go to the bookstore on my own and Leah could shop with you."

Victoria looked up, "Really? You wouldn't let me get killed or anything, would you?"

Bella laughed, "You're the vampire and you're worried about getting killed? The last time I went to a bookstore in Port Angeles I almost got kidnapped!"

Victoria looked at her strangely and Bella stopped laughing, "Come with us. Please?"

Victoria shrugged, "Okay. But...I don't have shoes. Or money."

Bella shrugged and gave her a pair of sandals, "They're mine, so I want you to get a pair with my money and give me back mine, okay?"

"Your money? I can't do that Bella" she said.

"You said it yourself that you don't have money. It's just collage fund, I'm not going anywhere anyway" Bella shrugged.

"Oh...okay" Victoria said softly and followed Bella out.

Leah smiled warmly at both of them as Bella climbed in the passenger side and Victoria in the back, "Hey girls. Going shopping for new clothes V?"

Victoria nodded, smiling awkwardly.

"Did you mind going shopping with her?" Bella asked Leah, "I'm just going to go to the bookstore really quick."

Leah nodded, watching the road, "That's cool. I want to get a couple dresses anyway, those are easy to get out of when you need to phase on the fly."

Victoria looked at the floor, almost curling up on the seat. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her torso.

"Victoria, relax. We can do this together you know" Bella reassured her.

Victoria looked up, "Huh? Oh, I know. I just...I'm just worried. I don't want to be away from La Push. I don't like being exposed to the Cullens like this."

"Carlisle, Esme or any of the others, maybe with the exception of Rosalie, would never hurt you" Bella said softly.

"You know what?" Leah asked, "Let's listen to some music."

She turned on a rock station and settled back, humming to the song. Victoria sat, curled up and smiling.

"So, what do you want to get Victoria?" Bella asked, trying to make an effort to get to know her.

"Jeans, some shirts. Shoes, if I have to go out again. Books, lots of books, and some music" Victoria said, "And you can call me Vicky. James used to, and will again. Thanks again Bella."

Bella blushed, "No problem."

Leah glanced over her shoulder, "So, what will you do for your hunting diet?"

Victoria shrugged, "I guess I could go south, but I'm not hunting until I have James back. I don't want to be around that Cullen psycho again."

Bella nodded, "That's okay. I'm sure I could get you some blood bags from Carlisle. He'd be more than happy to help you."

As if on cue, Bella's cell rang. Leah turned the music down low and listened as Bella picked up.

"Hey Alice!" Bella said, grinning. "No, just out with Leah and Vicky." She turned and smiled at Victoria. "Yeah, she's right here, why? No, I'm not letting that psycho talk to her, now if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Carlisle. Thanks. Hi Carlisle, would you mind dropping off some blood bags at the Black's place. For Victoria. I don't want her hunting without anyone to protect her. Yes, I know you don't condone what Edward did, but I really don't want her being out on her own. I'd send Leah or the boys, but I'm not stupid, Edward would go whether they were there or not. No, I won't talk to him, if you don't mind. Thanks Carlisle. Bye."

Victoria and Leah wore the same quizzical look by the time Bella was done.

"Carlisle's dropping off blood for Victoria" Bella said.

"I caught that. Now what's with Edward?" Leah asked.

"He knows we're bringing James back and he objects to it. Too bad for him" Bella said, her voice edged with anger.

"Come on, let's just go get our minds off that jackass" Leah said.

Victoria and Bella stepped out. Bella walked into the bookstore and Leah led Victoria to a clothing store two doors down.

"Okay, whatever you want you'll find here" Leah said.

Victoria walked around, picking out things she liked, and Leah even gave her fashion advice.

"So, how're you girls getting along?" Bella asked.

Leah smiled, "Great." Victoria nodded.

"Well it turns out that bookstore I saw the first time I was here was one that has books like that there. I thought so, so that's good. Find anything you like?" Bella asked.

"Yeah" Victoria said, "I think I'm good for a while so..."

Leah led the small party of girls to check out and left.

"Bella" a velvety voice said as the girls finished loading their bags in the trunk of Leah's Mustang.

"Edward" Bella said icily.

Leah opened the car and let Victoria climb in before locking it again and standing behind Bella.

"Bella, this is so stupid and pointless-" Edward began.

"Shut up. You're wrong Edward, you're pointless and stupid. You killed James for doing what he did, so we're bringing him back. When you went after Victoria, it was for nothing. She was in pain because you took away her love, and I know how she feels. When you left me, you took away whatever love I had for you, I know that now. You know what? I do want Jake, it's natural to be with Jake. I don't need you Edward. You proved that one very nicely" Bella said and stalked over to the car. Leah opened it up and the girls piled in, speeding off.

"Damn that bastard!" Bella shouted as hot, angry tears bubbled over her eyes.

"It's okay" Victoria murmured, "Thank you for standing up for us."

Leah pulled off at a McDonald's, "Come on, let's get something to eat."

Victoria looked at both of them, "I don't eat."

"Then come talk with us" Bella said, "We could bring the books."

Victoria nodded and climbed out. Bella sat down in a back corner with Victoria while Leah ordered for her and cracked open the first book.

"Okay, this one is pretty thorough. I think this one will be easier to carry out" Bella said.

Victoria started skimming each one, "Yeah, this one is best. The others just give bits of detail, but these have love spells and everything in these. You could keep them, you never know who you'll want to enchant."

Bella laughed and Leah brought over their food, "So, how's the planning going?"

"Great!" Bella said, smiling, "I think it'll really work."

Victoria smiled, content, "Thanks again Bella. You don't know how much this means to me."

Bella sighed and leaned back, "It's no problem."

By the time the girls were on their way back, Bella was almost asleep in the seat and Victoria was mulling over the books in the back. Leah was listening to a soft rock song and the atmosphere was nice, calm and contentedly relaxed.

"We're here" Leah whispered, nudging Bella.

Bella snored softly as she stirred, "Okay. Is Jake home?"

Victoria smiled, "Yeah, he's sitting in the window waiting for you."

Bella got out, stretched and let Victoria pull out her bags while she carried the books.

"You can read those if you want, I'm just going to get ready for bed" Bella said.

"Okay" Victoria said, shrugging, "I'll just be in the living room. I'll keep the TV low so you all can sleep."

Bella nodded, "Night Leah!"

"Night Bella, night Vicky!" Leah called. Victoria smiled and waved.

"I'll come say goodnight before I go to bed, okay?" Bella said.

She went and said goodnight to Billy before Jake let her go have his room to herself to get dressed. Victoria sprawled out on the couch with Jake sitting at the foot.

"So, you hang out with Bella now?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Do you mind? I mean, she really likes you Jacob" Victoria said.

Jake smiled, "Yeah, I know. Hey, I'm gonna get ready too. Night."

Victoria smiled, "Night Jake."

Jake went into the bathroom, leaving Victoria to the books. Bella smiled at their camaraderie and walked into Jacob's room to get dressed.

She'd only just eased the door closed when she heard Edward's soft velvety whisper. "Bella."

**(A/N- Cliffy! Review so I write faster.)** ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bella gasped, "Edward? What're you doing? You can't be on La Push land!"

Edward moved forward, gripping her arms, "I'm not a Cullen anymore Bella. At least, not for now." His smile grew from the crooked smile she'd once loved into something much more sinister.

Bella would've screamed if Edward's lips hadn't pushed down on hers roughly.

Edward threw her back onto the air mattress Jake had set up for her and climbed on top of her, pinning her down. He was too strong for her to fight.

"JAKE! VICTORIA!" Bella screamed.

Victoria ran in first and paused. Edward stood, "You're siding with _her?!"_

Jacob pushed Victoria back, snarling and lowering into a crouch, "Victoria, get Bella down to the council meeting. Don't. Let. Them. Phase."

Bella grabbed her bag before Victoria could pull her out, "Go out to the Rabbit. I smelled Edward and tucked my stuff away in case I needed to hide."

Bella nodded weakly and started toward the door. Victoria was frozen in the door, unsure of whether to help Jacob or run with Bella.

Bella screamed and staggered back, tripping over the carpet and falling into Victoria's back. Rosalie stalked in the room.

"Oh my god. Oh my god" Bella whimpered.

Victoria growled, pushing Bella back. She lowered into a catlike crouch, snarling loudly.

Edward walked out calmly to Rosalie's side, "Will you listen to me Bella, love, please?"

Bella whimpered behind Victoria and Jake.

"Stay away from her" Jacob snarled.

"Victoria, get out of here. This is between us and us only" Edward snapped.

"Make me pretty boy" she snarled.

Edward lifted her up and slammed her into the floor, "Get. Out."

Victoria snarled and threw Edward out the open door. She stood and started stalking out after him.

"You don't get to touch me" Victoria snarled, punching him in the face. The sound of his bone shattering was sweet to her.

"Hey bitch, step away from my brother, or your little human gets it" Rosalie snarled.

Victoria snarled and Rosalie bit deeply into the swell of Bella's throat. The sweet scent of Bella's blood filled the air, and Victoria snarled softly. It was the sweet scent Victoria had dreamt of for over a year. She resisted, darting forward and ripping Rosalie from Bella.

Bella gasped and fell to the deck of Jacob's house.

"Bella!" Jacob gasped, throwing Rosalie out of the way and going to where Victoria sat on the wood with Bella in her lap. Bella was gasping, writhing in pain from the venom.

"I have to" Victoria said softly.

"Can you stop?" Jacob asked.

"If I don't, tear me off" Victoria said, and her mouth covered the wound. The taste of the blood exploded in her mouth, filling her senses to the very core. It tasted so much better than it smelled!

A small groan of satisfaction slipped out of her as she kept drinking, the sweet, sweet blood filling her mouth to the peak of her bloodlust.

"Victoria, stop, you'll kill her!" Jacob gasped.

Victoria started back, her tongue gently brushing against the wound to seal the remaining blood inside Bella's weak, human body.

Jacob looked at Victoria, "You stopped."

"It was hard. She tastes so much better than she smells...but the blood was so diluted with venom it wasn't really even a pleasure to drink it" Victoria lied. Bella's blood had been the sweetest thing she'd ever tasted, and had desperately wanted to have another taste, but if Bella was going to give her James back, then she would have to give up the thought.

Bella smiled weakly, "Victoria. Thank you."

Victoria smiled, "No problem. Come on, you need more blood. We need to take you to the hospital."

"No, one thing first" Bella whispered and looked at the moon.

Victoria turned, the moon was bright and yellow. Edward and Rosalie had disappeared.

Bella opened the book and whispered soft words, clearly in another language, and her nails dug into her palm, breaking the fragile skin as a drop of her blood dotted the page.

Victoria almost couldn't resist the temptation, but the page seemed to glow in a strange, luminescent way. It was almost as if it were covered in a sort of plastic, but it so clearly wasn't.

"Bring back James" she murmured. As if the moon knew who and what she'd requested, the light grew slightly. Victoria stared, mouth agape, as did Jacob.

"Oh my..." Victoria began to whisper, but fell silent as the light grew again. Bella laughed and a soft sound of shock slipped out of her lips. The light increased slightly before dimming back to it's original glow.

Victoria turned to look at Jacob and gently brushed her tongue along the wound on Bella's palm.

"Victoria, we need to take her to the hospital" Jacob said softly.

"Okay" Victoria said softly, nodding.

"I'll take her, it'll be much faster" a familiar, sweet tenor voice said.

"James" Victoria said softly, turning. He was standing in the light of the moon, his hair glowing gilded gold.

"Hello Victoria" he said, opening his arms for her.

A small, joyous laugh bubbled up from her and she ran to him, launching herself into his arms.

"Oh James! You're alive, you're okay!" small dry sobs slipped from Victoria's lips. She pressed gentle kisses to his lips, his powerful jaw, down his throat, his chest. She slipped to her knees, clinging to his waist and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Victoria, my love, relax. I'm here, I'm back. You're going to be okay. I'm here now. See? I promised I would never leave you. Not for long, anyway" he whispered soft reassurances to her as he slipped down to his knees, holding her in his arms tightly.

"You know, I think I could run her there at this point and let it be faster" Jacob said.

James disappeared and reappeared in a moment, "It looks like she never left. Just go quickly, we'll be here."

Jacob nodded, lifting Bella and ran to his car.

Victoria laughed softly, "James. James, oh James!"

She reached out for him and he smiled widely, getting down on his knees to her and took her hands, "I'm here love. I'm not leaving you. Never, ever, _ever_ again."

She let out a soft laugh and clutched herself to his chest, clinging to him, "James. I love you."

"I love you too" he murmured, softly kissing her hair. "Come on, let's go inside. They'll be back soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

James lifted Victoria in his arms and carried her inside. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.

"Oh James" she whispered, clutching his jacket.

He chuckled softly, kissing her hair, "I missed you."

She looked up, her eyes meeting his, "I missed you too. So much."

He lay her down on the couch, "Whatever Bella did, she did it right. How long was I gone?" He climbed down on top of her, resting his head on her chest, his breath tickling her collarbone.

"A year" she whispered, "It was terrible."

James gently kissed her throat, "A year with no one to hold you? Or kiss you? Or love you?"

His kisses were soft and loving as they slipped down her throat, across her collarbone and he had to start undoing the buttons on her shirt to slip lower.

She moaned softly, arching up under his touch, "James."

He chuckled softly against her skin, "Victoria."

Her legs wrapped around his waist, drawing his attention back to her. She was grinning mischievously as she tugged her shirt off the rest of the way and tugged him down on top of her, unzipping the jacket and tossing it aside.

He grunted against her lips, stripping off her remaining garments as she tugged off his pants.

She moaned as he thrust into her. He groaned softly against her lips. She moaned against his lips, arching against him. His hands were soft as they caressed her skin. It had been so long since they'd made love, and she never let Riley touch her, or kiss her or anything.

"James!" she gasped, arching against his chest. Their skin touched in ways that they missed so much.

"Victoria" he groaned.

She screamed and clutched him tightly to her, him holding her just as tightly. They panted as they lay back against the couch.

"I missed you" he murmured, kissing her gently.

"I love how you show it" she giggled, kissing him back, "I love you."

"I love you too" he said softly.

It had been so long since they'd done that, and James purred lovingly. He shifted her over on top of him and cradled her to his chest. She smiled and snuggled against him.

He chuckled and gently kissed her hair.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

He laughed and kissed her passionately. She clutched herself to him, molding them together and moaning softly. He gently slipped a finger into her, rubbing her still sensitive core. A little gasp came from her.

"I'm perfect" he whispered into her ear. She panted softly, her lips pressing softly to his throat.

"Oh cripes!" Jacob shouted, covering his eyes, "Damn, I am _so_ glad my dad isn't home or I would be screwed. Well, less screwed than you two at this point."

James snarled softly, "You could've waited."

"Yeah, well, it's my house. I need to get you two a room" Jacob said, covering his eyes.

"Where's Bella?" Victoria asked breathlessly.

"I made sure Charlie was with her before I left. He's not leaving her side. You know, I'd offer you the mattress Bella was going to have, but you'd probably keep me up all night...and you two sound pretty comfortable on the couch. But, eventually Billy's gonna get back, so you're going to have to take it" Jacob said.

Victoria gathered their clothes and ran quickly past Jake, tossing their clothes on the mattress and grinning as she returned to James's side, "Have fun sleeping on the couch Jake."

"I won't be sleeping on it now" Jacob said softly.

Victoria giggled with joy as James scooped her up in his arms, clutching her tightly to his chest, and carried her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

**Later-**

Bella awoke groggily, looking around the white hospital room. Jake was asleep in the chair at her side, his russet fingers twined through her pale ones.

"Jake?" she croaked.

He woke, "Bella? Are you okay?"

"I'm good. Did it work?" she forced herself to whisper.

"Yeah. We're probably going to have to build onto the house if those two are staying with me" Jake said.

"Why?" Bella asked, sitting up.

"Because, I made them take my room and they're screwing on the air mattress. Bells, it's sickening! They were going at it on my couch when I went home after I brought you here! Oh man was I lucky Billy didn't walk in on that!" Jake said, running his fingers through his long hair.

"Jake-" she said, reaching out.

"Look, I'm probably going to have to buy them a house in La Push or build onto the house...but all I know is I don't want them smashing my car, screwing on my couch or keeping me up all night! Why do you think I sleep here now? Other than when they said you'd be waking up soon, because if they hadn't been doing that I would've been here anyway" Jake said.

"Charlie and I could help...or Emmett. He was on our side" Bella said.

"What? You talked to them?" Jake asked.

"No, I started waking up and Emmett and Alice were in here. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle are with me. Edward is against us because he doesn't trust you, or them, or like any of you. Rosalie's only backing him up because she think's I'm a fool" Bella said, angry tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Bella, don't cry. Please, don't cry" Jacob whispered, leaning over her. His hot fingers brushed against her cheeks, brushing the tears away.

"Oh Jake" she whispered, her voice thick, "I screwed up so bad!"

Sobs started to rattle her weak form and Jacob sat down beside her, "Shush Bella, it's okay. It's okay honey, I'm here."

Alice ran in, the others close by, "Oh Bella! I'm so sorry! I should've seen it coming-"

Jasper pulled Alice back, his arms both restraining and comforting, "We're all sorry Bella."

Bella sniffed, "I know. I'm sorry too. But...I don't love him. Maybe, eventually, if I still become like you, our covens could merge. Maybe one day we could get over all this."

Carlisle sat down and took her hands, "We'd like that Bella, but we're not asking you to forgive us. Just...ease our worry a little. Are James and Victoria alright?"

"Yeah. They're at Jake's" Bella said, "Jacob already told me."

"Is there anything at all we could do to help?" Esme asked.

"That depends, can you help us build onto Jake's house? Add a few more rooms? We want them to stay in La Push, but we don't have enough money and-" Bella began.

"We'd be more than happy to. If Sam would allow us, just us, then we will do whatever you ask of us" Esme said, sitting down and taking Bella's hands.

"Thanks" Bella said, smiling.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Victoria asked, her voice soft.

James was holding her as they stood in the doorway. They looked out of place from the little Cullen family gathered around Bella. Bella reached out, twining her fingers with Victoria's.

"I'm okay. Did you mind staying in La Push...for a while, at least?" Bella asked.

Victoria looked at James and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment, as if they were having a silent conversation. Finally, James spoke, "No problem. However long it takes."

Esme smiled, "Will either of you ever be able to forgive us?"

Victoria reached out and patted Esme's hand, "None of _you_ were to blame."

Victoria glanced to Bella and they looked at each other. Victoria may have been able to move on, but Bella would still have a ways to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bella had put on a good, healing act for Charlie, and finally, she was released.

"Bella, I'm so sorry" Charlie apologized again, "I-"

"Dad, I'm moving out" Bella said.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I'm moving out" Bella said, "I'm going to be with Jacob and Billy now. Okay?"

Charlie sighed and grinned, "Oh thank god! I was afraid you'd say you were going to move in with the Cullens!"

Bella looked at him, "Really? You heard about Edward?"

"Your friends told me he was the one who did this. I have to admit, I never liked that boy. But the others have all asked for me to forgive them, but not him. That one guy you hang out with, James, he's a strong guy. I mean, getting himself cut up so bad by Edward...god. I don't think I know of anyone that could've survived that" Charlie said.

"Cut up?" Bella asked.

"He never told you? Edward tried to cut his throat with a knife, he didn't find purchace so he just kept stabbing." Charlie shook his head. "Then what his wife said, about James being off at war and Edward coming after her...raping her, god. That boy's messed up."

Bella laughed, "Yeah. He really is."

Charlie looked at her, "I sort of already took your stuff over to Jacob's. Did you mind?"

"No, it's fine" Bella said, smiling. "Thanks dad, it was fun."

Charlie smiled, "I'm just glad it's Jake of all people. He's a good kid."

"Yeah, he really is a sweet guy" Bella said, smiling.

A horn honked, "Bella!" Victoria was waving from a beautiful 2009 BMW 135 in midnight blue.

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Bella-"

"Don't. They're not like Edward" Bella said.

"I know, just be careful, okay?" Charlie said.

Bella laughed, "Sure, sure."

She ran over to Victoria's car, tossing her bag in back and hopped in, waving to Charlie.

"This is going to be so great!" Victoria said, grinning, "Did you know Esme finished on the house already? It's not too much bigger. I have a walk in closet! Alice took me and James shopping, and Jake's room was even made bigger! Alice thought if you guys were going to live together, you might as well start slow."

Bella blushed at the thought of sharing a room with Jacob.

"Oh come on, you two are going to be worse than us and you know it" Victoria said, grinning, "Plus Emmett and Jasper were so upset with the little garage they built another one. They let Jacob keep his, but now James and I have somewhere to park."

"James too? Did they buy you the cars, and the clothes, and bankroll everything?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. You should see James's motorcycle, it's so awsome!" Victoria gushed.

The bright red and gold Harley Softtail Classic was beautiful!

"So, what do you think?" Victoria asked, pulling in next to it.

"Wow. I think Jake must've had a heart attack" Bella said.

Victoria laughed and smiled, stepping out, "Welcome home Bella. Jake already set your stuff up in his room, so you both share a room. Good luck."

Bella was about to ask what she meant by that, but then she saw James leaning against his bike. He was shirtless, as usual, a dirty rag hanging out of the back pocket of his torn up jeans.

"Ladies" James purred.

"James" Victoria purred back, slipping her arms around his neck.

Bella smiled at him and he nodded to her. Victoria leaned in for a kiss and he met her halfway, kissing her wholeheartedly.

"Where were you? I was going to tell you I went to pick up Bella but you weren't here" Victoria asked, pouting at him.

"Jake and I went for a run" James said, "I showed the pup who can outrun him."

"Yeah, in your dreams old man" Jacob said, water running down his muscles. Bella knew what Victoria had meant by both in the car.

"Hey Vicky, you can drag James off upstairs now. I'm going to take some advice of yours, and go put that new room to good use" Bella said, gripping Jacob by his belt and dragging him off.

Victoria laughed and grinned at the two leaving, kissing James again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bella was surprised when Victoria drove up to a tennis court the next day.

"Tennis? In Forks?" Bella asked.

"It's nice. Look, you aren't going to school for the next week, so we might as well make the most of it. So, after this little trip, I'm giving you a makeover. Trust me, it'll be better than Alice's" Victoria said.

She pulled up, parking and took the rackets and birdie out of the back, "Wait, badminton?" Bella asked.

"Just come play" Victoria said, rolling her eyes.

Victoria was very patient with her, which surprised Bella. She was learning to play, and she was pretty good if she said so herself.

"So, how's it going?" Victoria asked, gently tapping the birdie over to her.

"You would know V, you live with me" Bella joked and hit the birdie harder than necessary back to Victoria.

Victoria caught it, "Bella, really. I'm just curious, there's no need to get angry at me."

Bella dropped the racket and stormed over to Victoria, "Listen, it's none of your business, okay?!"

Victoria looked a little shocked at Bella's outburst, but laughed.

"Stop it!" Bella shouted. Tears weren't gathering, rage was. Victoria continued laughing.

Bella ran forward and threw herself onto Victoria, clawing wildly.

Victoria gasped and stood, "Bella?"

Bella shrieked and threw herself at Victoria, "Stay out of it!"

Victoria clutched Bella's hands, "Stop. Stop it."

Bella sobbed and tried to hit Victoria, "Please. Stop. Let me go."

Victoria let her drop and Bella dropped herself to the ground. Victoria sat down on the ground beside her, rubbing her shoulders, "I'm sorry. Just don't attack me, okay?"

Bella nodded, still crying. Victoria was looking at her, blurry through tears, but she looked terribly upset.

"I'm sorry" Bella said softly, curling herself into Victoria's side.

"It's okay" Victoria said softly, hugging Bella gently.

"Can we go do that makeover now?" Bella asked, looking up and hoping she hadn't hurt Victoria's feelings.

Victoria smiled, "Sure."

The girls went to a spa, went shopping, and by the time they returned, Victoria was proud of her work with Bella.

They pulled up at the house and James was working on his bike with Jake, Billy sitting in the doorway.

"Hey girls" Billy said, smiling.

"Hey Mister Black" Victoria grinned back.

Bella stepped out and all of the men's jaws dropped, "Holy sh..." James began, unable to finish. He glanced at Victoria, "What did you do to her?"

Jake was smiling, and Billy was laughing softly, "Wow. Good job Victoria."

"That good huh?" Bella asked softly.

Bella was wearing whole new clothes, bankrolled once again by a credit card Alice had lent to Victoria, and she looked...dark. Her whole look had become gothic.

Her tight black leather jacket clutched close to her tight mid-drift tank top with a cross choker, her black, lacy miniskirt was up around her thighs, fishnet stockings down to her boots.

James glanced over to Victoria, looking her over.

"Jake, you're going to be working alone now man" James said, grinning.

Victoria was still wearing her tennis outfit, a black and purple striped miniskirt with a black tank top.

Jake rolled his eyes as James moved with vampire speed, lifting up Victoria and carrying her to their room.

His lips were hot on hers, clutching her to his chest. He put her down on the bed, locking the door and returning to her. He grasped her skirt, almost tearing it off. She laughed, stripping off his shirt.

He grinned at her, his burgundy eyes meeting hers, "I missed you."

"I missed you too" Victoria said, "Why don't I show you how much?"

He groaned softly, letting her take the lead. She slowly stripped off his pants, gently kissing down his body. His soft groans were fueling her.

James pulled her shirt off, then her underwear. She caught his hands in her own as he tried to reach for her. She smiled at him, holding his hands as she looked over his beautifully muscled naked body.

Her smile grew mischievous as she leaned down over him, kissing him slowly, tantalizingly.

"Victoria" he groaned against her lips, clutching her close to him. She laughed and continued her slow teasing.

"James" she smiled, "Now?"

He groaned, "Yes. Please."

She let him grip her hips as he flipped her over. He groaned as his lips crushed to hers. He needed her, but he still remembered how much of a monster he'd been before. When he almost hurt her. He would never let that happen again. Slowly, he pushed into her. She gasped as she received him, feeling every tantalizing inch of him inside her.

Her eyes opened. She gently stroked his cheek, moving down his jaw with her fingers, "James. Please!" She gasped, arching against him as his fingers slowly brushed down her skin.

"Oh James. Mmm" her little moans were driving him on. He was holding her tightly against his chest, gently rocking his body with hers. The soft, gentle rhythm of his body with hers was too much for her. She groaned, clutching him, "James!"

He kissed her softly and his speed increased. She moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders. It felt so good! Her eyes slipped closed, his soft panting the only passing of time she needed to hear.

He was holding her, his fingers gentle on her skin. His lips were moving with hers in a slow, passionate way. Victoria realized, with joy, that they really didn't have anywhere to go. If they wanted, they could spend eternity in this bed. The thought of her spending eternity with him, intertwined together like this, earned another soft moan from her.

James's fingers dug into her skin, his speed peaking.

"James!" Victoria cried, clutching him even tighter, her legs squeezing his waist and her nails digging into his back.

He groaned, the mix of pain and pleasure morphing into pure ecstasy at her touch, whether rough or gentle, "Victoria."

He gently kissed her parted lips as she panted, his breathing joining hers.

"How'd you like that?" James asked teasingly, kissing her throat.

"Mm, you knew you were perfect, did you really need me to tell you that?" she asked, grinning.

He smiled and kissed her lovingly.

Jacob sighed.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I can hear them!" Jacob said, "I mean, I know they heard us last night but..."

Jacob trailed off and looked at Bella, who was blushing furiously. That Friday night was getting good.

"Do you have homework?" Bella asked.

"Nope, not tonight" Jacob said.

Bella smiled, "Not tonight, okay Jake?"

He smiled, "Sure honey."

He got up from where he lay by the TV and crossed the room to where she sat on the bed. He sat beside her, his back against the wall and his arm thrown around her, just relaxing.

Bella snuggled against his side. This wasn't so bad. Jacob was sweet, and soft, and he was so warm...he had always been her comfort, her safe harbor, and now...she realized how much she really had needed him. The same way Victoria needed James, the same way she thought she'd needed Edward.

Bella scoffed softly, drawing Jacob's attention.

"Bella?" Jake asked.

"It's nothing, okay? Just...thinking" Bella said.

Jacob shrugged, "Okay. Just don't worry honey, I'll protect you."

She smiled, snuggling into his side, "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jake smiled, burying his face in her hair. Bella snuggled against his side.

"Are you okay honey?" he asked, stroking his hair.

"I'm good" she said softly.

Jake sighed, "It's okay. You can tell me anything."

"Just thinking of how close he got to doing what he did to Victoria..." Bella's voice cut off in a small sob.

Jake rubbed her back, "It's okay honey. I'm here." His warm hands gently rubbed her back.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Victoria asked.

Bella started, almost falling off the bed before Jacob caught her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything" Victoria said, smiling.

"No problem. Did you need anything?" Bella asked.

"Did you want to go see a movie with me and Leah? Leah invited us out" Victoria said, and Bella noticed the phone on her shoulder.

"Tell her we're going" Bella said before turning to Jake, "Do you mind?"

"Nah, go have a girl's night. You need it" Jake said, kissing her head softly.

Victoria smiled at Bella as they walked to get their jackets. Bella noticed James, sitting on the couch in a shirt that looked like a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. His usually neatly done ponytail was undone, his ash blonde hair falling around his face with part of it tucked behind his ear.

"I'll be back soon babe" she said, grinning as she kissed him softly.

"Okay" he said, smiling, "Bye baby. Bye Bella."

"Bye James" Bella said softly, blushing lightly. She couldn't get used to him turning the full effect of his pearly white teeth on her.

Leah's horn honked and the girls left.

Victoria smiled and waved to Leah, Bella smiled inwardly at their show of friendship.

"So, what do you gals want to see?" Leah asked.

"I don't know" Bella admitted, "What's playing?"

"I don't know, let's go see that new vampire movie" Victoria said, "It'll be fun to laugh at."

Bella smiled, "Okay."

**Later-**

Victoria was laughing softly, Leah was downright cackling and Bella was hiding in her coat. Why did she agree to this? Why? Why?!

So far in the movie, the vampire had lured a human girl into believing she loved him, then tried to kill her friends and family, so she broke free of his spell and at this point, an hour in, he was trying to kill her.

Victoria glanced up from her silent laughter, "Bella, are you okay?"

"No" Bella said shakily, "I'm going to faint."

Victoria rubbed her shoulder, "It's okay Bella. Breath. Just relax. Breath."

A soft sob bubbled up in Bella and Victoria leaned over, hugging her tightly. Victoria's cool, soft skin felt comforting to her.

"Bella? Do you want to go?" Leah asked.

"No. I want to see how it ends" Bella said shakily. She clung to Victoria around the waist, resting her head against her shoulder. Occasionally Victoria would rub her back or whisper that it was just a movie.

"It's okay Bella. Just relax" Victoria whispered as the ending fight scene started.

Two vampires were fighting, tearing at each other. The vampire the girl loved had turned her best friend's boyfriend into a vampire, and now they were fighting. The girl's best friend pulled her out of the way, just as the vampire started draining her friend's blood. The friend's boyfriend saved her, and the girl, lifting up an antique sword, killed the vampire herself.

Bella was shaking and sobbing hard, her arms wrapped tightly around Victoria.

"Bella, it's okay. It's okay. Breath sweetheart. It's over. Breath" Victoria said softly, soothingly.

Leah leaned over to her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Bella?" Mike asked.

Leah and Victoria both looked up, glaring at the human boy.

Mike staggered back, frightened, "Bella, are you okay?"

Bella looked up, "Yeah, I'm fine Mike. Thanks."

"Did you want to go out with us?" Mike asked, looking over to where Jessica, Tyler, Eric and Angela waited. Angela waved.

"No, I'm going home with my friends" Bella said.

"We're your friends too" Mike said.

Bella glared at him, fire lighting in her veins, "You never helped me with anything they have Mike. I don't call that a real friend. And just because I'm single, doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to be your booty call."

Angela grinned and Jessica glared. Leah smiled and Victoria laughed, "Good girl Bella."

Bella stalked out with Angela following, Victoria and Leah coming short after, giggling.

"Stupid Mike" Bella said softly, "Stupid Eric, stupid Tyler, stupid Jessica-"

"Bella, that was incredible!" Angela gushed, throwing her arms around Bella and grinning.

Bella hugged Angela back, "Thanks Angela. Hey, can I call you later?"

Angela smiled, "Sure, and if you guys ever want to hang out, you know my number."

Bella smiled. Through it all, Angela had stayed true, again.

"Thanks Ange, for everything" Bella said.

"No problem Bella" Angela said, grinning, "Have fun!"

She ran out after Mike and the others and Leah dissolved into giggles, Victoria grinning widely, "Good job Bella."

"I really need to be called something different" Bella said.

"Like what?" Leah asked.

As if it wasn't a coincidence, a comic book flew through the air and Bella picked it up.

"Hm, what about Nocturne?" Bella asked.

Victoria grinned, "Nocturne. I like it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Victoria smiled at Nocturne as they drove by Forks High. Things had been so strange before when Noc had gone there, but now it felt different. Now it seemed like a hidden balance had been restored.

The girls had gone out on their own again. They could only spend so much time in La Push.

Victoria saw the Cullen family's cars outside La Push when they were close to home. Alice smiled and waved at the girls, with Emmett grinning, leaning on his Jeep. Rosalie glared, and Edward was stiff at her side. Victoria revved the engine, "Want me to run over mountain-lion boy?"

"No, don't hurt your car for me" Noc said, "Let me handle them."

"Hey Bella!" Alice shouted. Victoria and Nocturne looked to each other.

"It's Nocturne now Alice" Noc said, leaning back on the hood of Victoria's car. Her wallet chain didn't even brush the black paint. Her _chotki_ was in a chain around her neck with James's Witherdale crest on it. Victoria wore the crest on a locket James had made himself for her.

"Nocturne" Alice said softly, "We want you back. Please, come home. Charlie misses you, Sue's cooking for him now. We all miss you."

Edward laughed ruefully under his breath, "Yeah right."

"Edward!" Alice hissed.

"You know what Alice? I'd be more than happy to have you, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle or Esme come over, or all at once, but I really won't take this" Noc said.

"Wait, Bella" Rosalie said, "I'm sorry. Really. Edward...I don't know how, but he was controlling me. I'm glad you stayed human, you made the right choice."

Nocturne smiled, "It's Nocturne now Rose. And yeah, you can come over to my side of the line sometime too. Everyone but Edward."

Edward growled softly, "Sorry baby, but that's not going to stop me."

Not even his family could hear him as he whispered it. But he would have revenge. Revenge for them taking his love. Revenge on his Bella.

**A/N- sorry it's short, I'm short on time today. I'll try to get another chapter up later though. R&R peeps! I'd like reviews. I might even give out cookies...or pictures of James shirtless. Depends. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Cullens had been taken in by the Quiliutes, they were alright with every one of them..but Edward.

The Cullen family had just left when Nocturne decided to go to bed.

"I'll be up in a little bit honey" Jacob said, kissing her softly. She held onto him, kissing him back. Her lips molded to his, the warmth of his body was a stark contrast to her other friends.

"Okay" she whispered breathlessly, smiling. She hugged Victoria and James and went off to the room she shared with Jacob.

She eased the door closed and went over to the connected bathroom. She gazed in the mirror, washing off her makeup and drying her face. When she looked over the towel, she saw Edward standing in the door.

She gasped, turning but Edward was faster. His hand clamped over her mouth, his other hand gripping her throat as he slammed her back into the counter. She gave a soft whimper of pain, "Edward, please."

He removed his hand, "Why did you leave me?"

"Because you're a bastard Edward! You don't hurt my friends. At all" she snarled, trying to hit him.

He growled, throwing her into the floor. He made sure he did it quietly.

"Listen to me and listen well" he snarled, climbing on top of her, "You are going to do exactly what I say, or I will go out there and massacre your 'friends'."

She jerked her knee up, successfully hitting his crotch, "I don't think so."

He slapped her across the face with enough force to really hurt. She lay her head back against the tile until the ringing in her ears subsided.

"Edward, don't do this" she said softly.

"I'm sorry Bella" he said softly, kissing her gently before ripping her shirt open. He trailed soft kisses down her chest.

"Edward, stop" she said softly.

"Why? That dog can kiss you, he can hold you and love you, but I can't? Am I not the right kind of monster for you?!" Edward growled. His hand clamped over her mouth, cutting off all protests.

He grinned wickedly, "I really am sorry it had to end this way Bella."

"I'm not Bella anymore" she whispered into his hand.

"I know" he said, almost sadly, and ripped off the rest of her clothes. At one time, she'd thought sleeping with Edward would be perfect. But now..it felt like more than a nightmare. Jacob was soft and gentle. He was warm, loving, sweet. Edward was cold, cruel and heartless. She could see that now.

Every scream that ripped from her lips was muffled by his hand, every soft groan and chuckle he didn't deserve to have fully darkening her mood. He didn't deserve joy, or pleasure, even if it was sadistic like this.

He'd eventually replaced his hand with his lips, trying to get her to kiss him back. She'd actually wondered for a brief moment if he was drunk.

He didn't even try to muffle her scream of torture as he groaned. She could feel his cold seed inside her and he pulled away, leaving her bruised and battered skin red and purple all over.

"Goodbye Bella" he said, leaving through the window.

Victoria ran in and Nocturne huddled against Victoria's side.

"Jacob, get Sam, he was here!" Victoria called.

Jacob's loud growl filled the entire house as Nocturne held herself against Victoria's side.

"It's okay, he won't be back" Victoria said softly.

Nocturne looked at Victoria, "No, he won't."

**Days later-**

Nocturne woke up after another nightmare. The sky was bright pink, and she rushed to the bathroom, successfully emptying her stomach in the toilet.

She groaned, clutching her stomach, "Again? Ugh, I must've come down with something."

'Or'...she thought, 'Maybe...' She dismissed the idea as soon as it came. It couldn't happen...could it?

She looked at the calendar and gasped, "No. Oh no. Oh god no."

She did the math in her head. Again. Again. "Oh no."

"Noc? Are you okay?" Jacob asked. 'Jake! It's always a possibility it could be Jake!' she thought.

"Jake" she said hesitantly, "I might be pregnant."

Jacob's jaw dropped, "Mine or Edwards?"

"I don't know" she admitted.

Jake smiled, "Even if it is, I will raise it like it's my own. Know that."

Nocturne smiled, "It all depends Jake, I don't even know if I want it."

"We'll let Rosalie have a baby then. But if it's mine..." Jake began.

"Then we'll keep it" she said, "I hope."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Nocturne hadn't been able to curb the enthusiasm since she'd started thinking maybe the baby was Jake's. It was still a definite maybe, but she'd find out soon. She sat in the exam room, waiting for the results. It just had to be known...

The nurse walked in and smiled, "Congratulations, she's a girl. Though, her father is not the man we got blood from."

'Oh my god' Noc thought.

"Thank you" she said, smiling, "I just wanted to know."

The nurse smiled back warmly and left. But...Carlisle had told her once that vampires couldn't be x-rayed. Didn't an ultrasound count as an X-ray?

"It's Edward's" she said dejectedly, rubbing her bloated stomach. It had been a week, and she was a few inches bigger than she'd been a few days ago.

"It's okay honey, Rosalie will take her" Jake said, rubbing her arm, "You should see Carlisle, tell him."

Carlisle had been one of the first people to find out that night, and Bella hadn't been able to do anything but let her mind wander in fear of what she now knew. The baby, her daughter, was Edward's.

"Noc?" Jake asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" she said, smiling, "I'll be fine." 'I hope' she thought.

**Later-**

Victoria was curled up on the couch in James's lap. When Noc had returned she'd been desperately sad.

"Did you ever want a baby, love?" James asked.

She stared, shocked from her thoughts, "I never thought about it. Why?"

"Well, I just thought if you wanted a baby, maybe we could adopt Noc's" James admitted.

"I don't know" Victoria said, "I like being with you. The thought of sharing you with anyone, even a little baby that would only love you like family, is still enough to get me jealous."

James chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair, gently tugging on her soft curls, "I know. But, I can picture it. You holding that sweet little girl, cradling her against you. Your soft eyes, glowing with light." He sighed, "It's so appealing in such a strange way."

She snuggled into his chest, kissing the crook of his neck, "I know. It's a new idea to me too."

He softly rubbed her back, letting his head fall back to give her full access to his throat. She pressed a gentle love bite where his pulse would've been.

He groaned softly, twining his fingers in her hair, "Vicky. Behave. I don't want Jake walking in again."

She grinned, a playful sparkle in her eyes, "Then let's take this elsewhere, shall we?"

She stood and in her inhuman speed, disappeared. He knew where she'd gone.

He took off after her up to their room and smiled at her. She was sitting on the bed, her arms around her long, slender legs, "It's about time."

He unwrapped her arms, picking her up and tossing her back on the bed, pinning her down against the mattress.

"Well, you're getting what you wanted, aren't you?" he purred, lowering himself so his weight wasn't on her, but he hovered slightly over her, brushing his skin against hers.

She sighed softly, her fingers slipping into his hair. She brought his lips up to meet her own, a little whimper of pleasure slipping from between her lips. She gripped his shirt and tugged it off, grinning.

She dipped her head lower, kissing his neck softly. She pressed a gentle love bite to his neck.

He gasped, the surge of desire from her teeth grazing his skin was almost unbearable.

"Victoria" he gasped, clutching at her.

He brought her mouth from his neck to reconnect with hers. He stripped off her clothes slowly, savoring the feeling of her skin as he unsheathed it. Little whimpers were slipping out, her soft lips molding against his own. She tugged at his jeans, opening them and slipping them down.

"James" she whimpered, holding onto him.

He chuckled against her lips, her legs wrapping around her waist. She needed him.

He pushed into her gently, holding her hips and savoring the soft little moans she made as she received him.

He knew how deeply she needed him, her muscles tight around him. He groaned, being with her was his own heaven. He held onto her hips, gently guiding her against him.

A small, breathless moan slipped from her. Her soft panting was like a heartbeat to him, something he could listen to forever.

His hands gently slipped down her sides, caressing her skin. She felt as if he were everywhere at once, his lips, his hands... He was perfect.

She ran her nails down his back, watching the thick contours of muscle arc up under her hands.

He groaned, his lips connecting with hers again.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs squeezing his waist. She gave a little whimper before her cry.

"James!" she cried, clutching him tighter to her.

"Victoria" he moaned, holding her with all of his strength to his chest. She molded to him perfectly.

They lay back against the mattress, unaware that with each touch they'd been arching off it. He kissed her softly, holding her against him, unable to disconnect their bodies. It was too early. The way their skin was touching, the way they were connected was just too good.

"Just rest love, we'll talk to them later" James murmured into her hair.

She smiled, kissing his chest, "I know."

She nuzzled into him, resting her head in the crook of his neck and smiled. It had been hard getting used to a bed instead of the forest floor, but she could get used to this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Nocturne had gone to stay with Carlisle. She'd decided Rosalie and Emmett would raise the baby girl.

Victoria and James were alone in the Black's house, a little uneasy at the thought of Edward getting so close.

James leaned over and stroked her hair, "It's okay."

"What if he comes back?" Victoria asked, worry in her voice. She turned to look at James, scooting closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head in the crook of his neck, "I can't loose you."

He sighed, "I will never leave you again. Never."

Edward chuckled, "The rules don't apply now do they? So I wouldn't plan on that."

James growled, clutching Victoria to his side. Edward stepped forward, as if he would lunge at James's throat, but he grasped Victoria and leapt out the open window.

James leapt after them, touching down and gripping Edward's throat in his hands, "Let her go. Now. Or, family or not, I will rip your fucking head off."

Edward threw Victoria to the ground and James let go, starting to her side as Edward delivered a strong kick to his gut. James crashed back into the trees, standing up.

"You should've just stayed down" Edward growled, poising himself over Victoria as James had done over Bella once, and snapped her leg under his foot. Victoria shrieked, clutching her leg in one had while she tried to push herself up with the other.

Edward gripped her free wrist in his hand and was about to bite down when James leapt at him, throwing him back into the ground and slamming him into the hard rock, "No one marks my mate but me."

James gripped Edward's head in his hands and snapped the boy's neck effortlessly. He'd temporarily paralyzed Edward from the neck down. He gripped Edward's head and ripped it effortlessly off his body.

He gathered wood quickly and began dismantling the young Cullen.

Victoria lay on the ground, pain shooting up her leg. She whimpered, gazing up at the sky. Flames licked at the stars, as if they were trying to reach the heavens themselves. James went over to her, lifting her gently, "Come on, we should go see Carlisle."

Nocturne was in pain. Her swollen stomach received blow after blow by the little girl. She gasped as another strong kick hit her abdomen. The baby wanted to get out. "Come on" Carlisle said, lifting her effortlessly, "We'll go get her out now."

The baby settled down, Carlisle's voice soothing her.

"Relax Renesmee" Noc crooned, gently rubbing her stomach.

"It'll be easy. You'll both be okay, as long as Renesmee stays calm" Carlisle said.

Nocturne rubbed her stomach, "I think she'll be fine."

Carlisle started cutting open Noc's stomach, the anesthesia numbing everything.

Renesmee felt the pressure being relieved from her and she thrashed, trying to get free.

Nocturne gasped, pain shooting through her whole body. Carlisle knew he'd have to get Renesmee out before she killed both of them. He cut through whatever was in the way of Renesmee, and lifted her out.

"Renesmee" Nocturne croaked, "So...beautiful."

She reached out and gently stroked the baby girl's bloody curls.

"Nocturne-" Carlisle began.

She laughed weakly, "Please, you can call me Bella again. If you really want to."

"Bella" Carlisle said softly, "I'm sorry. I don't know if I can-"

Bella laughed softly, "It doesn't matter Carlisle, death comes to everyone at some point in time."

Bella rested her head back, smiling at the feeling of her warm, wet blood dripping from the wounds Renesmee had inflicted on her and smiled at her baby, "You didn't hurt me. You set me free."

Renesmee's little nose wrinkled at the scent of all of the blood. Bella's eyes glazed over and Carlisle sighed, "I know you wanted this Bella, but it makes me feel so terrible knowing I could do something for you. I'm sorry, please forgive me."

He closed her eyes gently and Renesmee looked at him intelligently, showing him Bella and asking 'why?'

"It's okay little one, you're going to see your new family" Carlisle said softly, fighting back sorrow.

Rosalie grinned and took Renesmee from Carlisle, "Hello pretty baby."

Jacob smiled at Renesmee. A less paternal feel taking over. He had imprinted.

"Everyone, Bella is no longer with us" Carlisle said softly, feeling remorse take over.

Jake gasped, "She's dead?"

"She told me if she died not to help her" Carlisle said, "As a doctor, I couldn't force treatment on her. I had to agree."

Alice wept tearlessly into her hands, Jasper sending some calm her way. Emmett looked more solemn than usual, and so did Rosalie. Jacob frowned, his brow furrowed.

"Do we tell Charlie?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. I'll tell him" Carlisle said.

Pounding was on the door, "Carlisle! Open up!" James shouted.

Carlisle opened the door, "James, what's wrong?"

"Edward got on Quiliute land again" James said, "He broke Victoria's leg. He probably would've killed her, but..."

He looked around the room, "I'm sorry Carlisle, but there was no other way."

Carlisle sighed, "I understand. Come, let's take care of Victoria."

Looks of shock and horror were on the faces of everyone around the room. Edward was dead. Really dead. And they had nothing to say about it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Victoria winced as Carlisle strapped the brace tightly to her leg.

"It'll be okay" James murmured, softly kissing her hair.

"It will Victoria, you'll heal in about an hour" Carlisle said.

Victoria nodded, "Thanks." She glanced over at James, who looked out the window with concern.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, voicing both his thought and Victoria's.

"We should probably get off the pack's land now" James said softly, "Of course we'll give you all what we don't need, if you want it."

Carlisle nodded, "Alright. That's fine, but, I do have one question. How did you manage to fight Edward? He was...unstable."

"By 'unstable' you mean 'a complete and total psychopath' then yeah, he was" Victoria said.

"He was going to hurt her. I suppose it was the same way as it was in the ballet studio, before. I defended my mate like he defended his" James said, running his fingers through Victoria's hair.

"Carlisle!" Alice shouted, fear, anger and pain in her voice.

Carlisle ran downstairs with James carrying Victoria. Something was wrong.

Alice was staring into space, the look she had when she was having a vision replacing her usual smile and bright disposition.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"They're coming" she said in an eerie, haunting voice, "All of them."

"Who?" Carlisle asked.

"The Volturi" Alice said, fear coloring the two words more than if she'd been a human, asking James, the brutal, powerful tracker if she would die, just like she'd done in the 1920's.

"Why are they coming here?" Esme asked.

"They saw Renesmee. Someone came close enough to see her, and told them" she said softly, pain seeping through each word. Then she gasped, "It was Irina."

"Irina Denali? Laurent's mate?" Victoria asked.

"Yes. She still bears animosity against the werewolves" Jasper said.

"But what about us?" James asked, "If we go tell her we're Laurent's friends-"

"You'll be killed" Alice said softly, her haunting look back, "I see you doing it. She'll kill you. She's seen you with the wolves, being protected by them. By saying you're Laurent's friends you'll be saying you betray him by harnessing the protection of the very creatures that killed him."

"Who the hell are you calling a creature?" Jake asked.

"Listen, we don't have time. We need witnesses. People to watch her grow. I've seen it, it's so blurry, but I've seen it. We'll win if we can prove how she grows" Alice said.

James looked at Victoria, "What if we can't? If the Volturi are coming I don't want to be here."

Alice looked at him, "You're part of this. Both of you. You need to be here."

James clutched Victoria tighter to his chest, "Why? You'll have plenty of people on your side. You don't need us."

"They already know you're here" Alice said in an eerie calm, "If you leave now, they'll hunt you down."

Victoria clutched James's shirt, "We're staying."

"What?" James asked, "We should go while we have the chance-"

"We're not going anywhere. Did you hear her? They'll hunt us down! They'll try to kill us! Do you want that?!" she growled, her eyes meeting his. There was a fire in her eyes he'd rarely ever seen. A dark passion for blood, something he knew she craved. She wanted blood, she wanted to kill those who threatened her mate and she would do nothing until she got blood.

He allowed her this, "Fine. We'll stay."

Alice relaxed, "Go get your stuff. You're staying here."

James looked at Victoria warily, he didn't want to leave her alone.

"Here" Emmett said, holding out his arms, "I'll take her. I'll keep her safe James."

James nodded and handed Victoria over to Emmett. He stepped close to her, "I'll be back."

"Hurry" she whispered and kissed him lovingly before he disappeared out the door.

"Emmett, go find Victoria and James a room. She can stay there" Carlisle said.

Victoria watched everyone in the room, fear, pain, rage, and an eerie calm taking place over all of it.

Emmett turned his back on the room and left, carrying her upstairs.

"It's sort of creepy, isn't it?" she asked after a moment.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Seeing them like that. Having them have that weird calm going on when they're so obviously lusting for blood" she said and shuddered.

Emmett laughed, "That's just us. We're the freaks of the vampire world, after all."

She looked up, "You're not freaks, you're just a family. A big, strange family, but a family."

He looked down, "You're pretty insightful for someone who kills people."

"So I'm told" she said, shrugging.

Emmett's booming laugh shook her and she let a small chuckle out herself. "You're pretty nice for a 'big bad nomad'."

"We're all good people, none of you were able to see that because of Bella" Victoria said, "You might've come to like us if Bella hadn't been with you."

Emmett smiled, "Well, I know I'd like you. I haven't dropped you yet have I?"

She scowled, "If you drop me, I swear I'll kill you."

He chuckled, "Don't worry little nomad, I won't hurt you." He tapped her nose.

"Treat me like a kid and I'll kill you" she growled.

He laughed happily, "Fine. Victoria" his voice turned sultry, "Will you have my hand in courtship?"

He whisked her into the room and lay her down on the bed, hovering over her.

"What is with you Cullen men being attracted to me? I get that I look good to all of you, James tells me I do, but half the time I don't believe him, but this is ridiculous" she said, rolling her eyes.

Emmett laughed, "I don't really like you that way, know that?"

She gently wiggled under him, "Why? What's wrong with me?" Her eyes widened and became innocent, her lips pouted and her soft struggles made his breath hitch.

"Nothing" he gasped out. She laughed and let go of her hold on his heart.

He shook his head, "How did you do that?"

"James says I have a power of compulsion over men. He thinks it has something to do with my 'danger sense' but I think it's just a coincidence. I'm not that beautiful" she shrugged, sitting up.

"That's crap. You're gorgeous" he said, "James knows it and so does every other man in the world."

Victoria smiled, "Thanks."

James walked in, "Am I interupting a little heart-to-heart?"

Victoria laughed, "No. Just talking."

Emmett smiled, "Go ahead, get comfortable. But watch the leg okay? If I were you, I'd try to keep it flat, not wrapped around him somewhere."

Victoria picked up a pillow and chucked it at Emmett's head, but he dodged and laughed as he ran down the stairs.

"Immature little brat" Victoria muttered.

"I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I?!" Emmett called up, howling with laughter.

She flipped off the back of the door and she heard Alice's chiming laugh, "She flipped you off."

Emmett's laugh cut off and Victoria smiled to herself. James shut the door, "Come on love, behave."

She grinned, slinging her arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of her.

"Emmett did say to make ourselves comfortable" she purred, her lips softly brushing his, "So lets."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

James grinned, lowering himself onto her. His lips molded to hers, beginning a tender, passionate kiss.

Emmett slowly opened the door, "OH MY GOD! I DID NOT WANT TO WALK IN ON THAT!"

James lifted a hand and flipped off Emmett, letting Victoria start to have her way. He groaned in front of Emmett before growling with passion.

"Oh lord, you're going to screw in front of me aren't you?" Emmett asked.

James took off his shirt, tossing it onto the chair over by Emmett. Victoria's lips were slipping lower down his chest.

Emmett shut the door and ran away.

James chuckled and brought her lips back to his, deepening their kiss.

Victoria giggled, letting him have dominance over her, "Mm, James!"

He chuckled and kissed her harder, his lips molding to hers. He gently ran his hands down her side, pausing at her brace, "How's it feel?"

She panted, "I don't know. Fine."

He gently kissed the bare skin showing through the brace as he gently kissed up her legs, slipping her skirt up even higher. He let his tongue gently trail along the edge of her panties. She gasped, arching against him and clutching his hair.

He chuckled against her thigh, pressing another soft kiss there and holding her legs down.

"I'll be gentle" he murmured, pressing his lips back to hers. Her lips opened for him, his tongue gently invading her mouth.

He stripped off her clothes, gently caressing her skin all over before his fingers twined in her curls. He gently guided her mouth against his, his tongue gently caressing the curve of her lower lip.

She slipped off his remaining clothes, letting them fall off the bed with her clothes.

Her hands gently stroked the length of him and he groaned into her mouth, panting softly against her lips.

He gently parted her legs, pushing into her slowly. He let her feel every hard inch of him.

She gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders as she clutched him, arching against his chest.

"James" she whimpered, her burgundy eyes opening slowly and meeting his.

"Victoria" he whispered, kissing her hotly again.

He knew how badly she needed him, and his arms formed a gentle cradle around her as he pulled her soft, lithe body up to his. Their mouths were molding together as he slowly thrust deeper and deeper into her.

Her soft panting picked up as she clutched him tighter to her, "Unh, James!"

"I'm here" he whispered. Only one of her legs was hitched around his waist, the weight of the brace on the other made it impossible to hold up.

He felt her tightening around him and knew she was close to her release. He sped up his movements, feeling himself coming close to.

Her nails dug deeply into his shoulders, "James!"

"Victoria" he groaned loudly against her lips, keeping himself fully inside her. His show of love and passion was more gentle than usual. He sighed against her lips, "Rest now love."

She panted and held herself to his chest, "Don't let go."

He nodded, pressing a kiss to her curls, "Never."

She'd lost him for a year, a whole horrible year where he couldn't hold her, kiss her or touch her, and now the Volturi were coming after them. If they only had limited time together, then they would be sure to spend as much of it as possible together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

James held her tightly in his arms. He could hear the other vampires starting to gather downstairs, but he had no interest in making nice with them. He just wanted to stay here, in their attic room, with Victoria. He could always look down, see the guests arriving, but all he wanted was to hold her and never let her go.

"James, we have to go downstairs" Victoria said softly.

"Why?" he asked, "What do they need us for?"

Victoria leaned up, climbing on top of him, "They need us. We'll have to help them."

"They killed me" James said, "Why should I help them? Or you either?"

"Edward killed you and you killed him. You got even. Hell, even I got even. I wasn't helping Bella stay alive" she said, rolling her eyes.

"You seemed just fine being a human lover for a while there" he said.

She growled and pushed him back against the bed, "Listen to me, I don't give a damn about the stupid humans. They're nothing more than our food. If you think I'm going soft, you're sorely mistaken."

James held her hips, trying to lower her body onto his, "Do you know how you just turned me on?"

She grinned mischievously, "Not now. Maybe later love."

She climbed out of bed and started getting dressed, slowly, teasing him.

"Victoria" he groaned, laying back, "Please. I'll let you have your way with me."

She turned and grinned at him, turning her voice sultry, "Baby, what makes you think you're getting your way that easily?"

He lay back, "Because you can do anything you want with me."

She laughed and crawled on top of him, her jeans brushing either side of his hips. He groaned and lay back, letting her take dominance. She grinned and kissed him passionately, her lips moving to his throat, "Later."

She was up and across the room before he could stop his ragged breathing.

"Vicky" he said, "Please?"

"Hurry up, I'm going downstairs. I'll meet you down there" she said and walked out.

James stood, grumbling to himself and dressed. Victoria was downstairs, meeting everyone.

When James walked downstairs she was chatting with a nomad named Garrett, who had an obvious attraction to Kate Denali.

"So, are you going to talk to her or are you going to spend all your time making it look like you're interested in me?" Victoria asked.

"I just don't know how to talk to her" Garrett said, rubbing his neck.

"Just go up to her and tell her about everything you've done. She'll be interested" Victoria said.

"Thanks Victoria" Garrett said, and went to talk to Kate.

James walked over to her, "What was that?"

"I'm setting up Kate Denali and Garrett. He really has a thing for her, and she likes him, but she thinks he's a bit insane" Victoria said, rolling her eyes, "Who here isn't at this point?"

The Romanians, Stefan and Vladimir were watching them. James glanced at them and looked back to Victoria, "Those two are giving me chills. Come on."

He took her hand, pulling her up from her perch on the arm of the chair, and went outside to watch Emmett and Garrett spar.

James sat down on the floor of the porch with Victoria, wrapping his arms around her while they sat.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice you two. Eleazer speaks highly of your gifts" Stefan said.

James looked at him, "Thanks."

"Can your mate demonstrate her gift? She simply fascinates us" Vladimir said.

Victoria looked at him, a little fearful. James whispered in her ear, "This is what I meant about chills."

"C'mon Victoria! Let's rumble!" Emmett said, laughing, "Unless you can't take me?"

Victoria stood and jumped over the rail, "Bring it animal boy."

Emmett snarled and leapt at her. She knew which way to duck, how to make her move. Her gift helped her anticipate every one of his moves.

People started drawing sides, cheering for the one they wanted to win most.

"Come on Victoria! You can do it!" Garrett called, shouting encouragement.

"Emmett! Keep going baby! You can do it!" Rosalie called.

"Vicky, you can do it! Just keep going!" James called.

Emmett finally got in a blow, knocking Victoria off her feet. She whipped around and tripped him, sending him crashing to the ground. He groaned and lay there, "Damn nomad."

James jumped the railing and went over to her, "You okay?"

"Yeah" she panted, "Fine."

The Romanians applauded softly, "Well done."

Victoria glanced at James, "Which one said that?"

"I don't know" he said.

He looked at them and pulled her inside. "You know me Vicky, I'm not afraid of anything, but those two scare me to death."

She nodded, "They really scare me too."

They went up to their attic room to see someone sitting in their window, "Who are you?" James asked.

"Oh! I'm Alistair" the man said, "Tracker."

"James. Also a tracker. This is my mate Victoria. She's gifted" James beamed.

"Did you mind if I stayed up here? There are too many people, too much noise. I can't think straight down there" he said.

"Sure, why not? We can't either" James said, shrugging.

Victoria sat on the bed, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, "I'm actually getting scared James. They're...strange. They really frighten me."

James sat down beside her, taking her in his arms, "It's okay. I'm here. I won't let them get close to you."

"The Romanians?" Alistair asked. "Yeah" James said.

Alistair shuddered, "They scare me too. I don't understand it, they're on our side and yet...they're so, for lack of a better word, creepy." "Yeah, Dracula one and Dracula two are real creep-tacular" Jacob said.

"Jake! What're you still doing here?" Victoria asked.

Jake grinned, "Stuck here. They creep me out, but I can take 'em. So can any of you, I saw you fight Victoria. You could take 'em."

She smiled, "Thanks." "So, those wolves walking around, they're yours?" James asked.

"Sam's still, but he's starting to back down. He knows I know best for my pack" Jake said, smiling.

"Good for you" James said. "We only have a few days. Alice says when the snow starts sticking they'll come" Jake said, "She and Jasper went off to find someone like Nessie. She only told me."

James nodded, "And if she can't find him?"

"We're screwed" Jacob said.

"As if we weren't already" Alistair muttered.

Victoria glanced at all of the men, "I'm actually a little scared."

James wrapped his arms around her again, "It's okay. I'll kill Demetri if I have to, and we'll run if we don't win."

Victoria snuggled into his chest, "I know. That's what I'm afraid of."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The day had come and Victoria looked at James, frightened.

"Let's go" Victoria said, taking James's hand in her own, squeezing it gently.

"Vicky?" James asked softly. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be" Victoria said, grinning and started striding off into the clearing.

The vampires assembled in the clearing, waiting for the Volturi.

James was impatient, tapping his foot eagerly. Victoria rested a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Get ready, they're coming" Garrett said.

They saw the dark gray of the cloaks approaching and James lowered into a crouch in front of Victoria. Take Demetri out and run.

Victoria crouched down at his side, they had to make it. The Romanians were taking the witch twins, so she'd help take Alec.

"Auntie Vicky?" Renesmee asked, looking through Rosalie's blond locks.

"Yes Nessie?" Victoria asked.

"When you go, take me with you" she said.

"Go? Go where?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Trust us" James said.

Emmett nodded, "We do."

Aro walked out, "Carlisle. I'm sorry it came to this."

Carlisle gasped, "Aro, please, listen."

"I'm sorry old friend. Guard..." Aro said, stepping back. Caius gave the silent signal and they attacked. James instantly leapt at Demetri and Victoria cornered Alec, tearing into his throat with her teeth, successfully tearing off his head.

"Benjamin, now!" she shouted, and the body burst into flames. Demetri followed closely, as well as other members of the guard.

Nessie reached out from Rosalie's back and Victoria lifted her effortlessly, "Jacob, come on!"

Jacob finished his kill and ran over, Victoria placing Renesmee on his back and snarled out, "Go! Run!"

She turned back into the fray, James was still there!

She leapt back into the killing spree, seeing James cornered by Felix. Six others were about to attack Felix's back when Victoria leapt. Her teeth slashed into the back of his neck, a spurt of venomous blood rushing out into her mouth.

She let the others get him as she leapt over him, gripping James's hand and pulling him into the trees. Jacob was waiting for them, and they ran.

"Alistair!" Victoria called, grinning as they caught up.

"Victoria, James!" he gasped, "I can't stay, I can't fight them, I'll die!"

"Come on, we'll go back to the Cullen's. You can stay there with Jacob and Nessie" Victoria said.

"Us?" James asked. "We'll see them home and then we'll come back" Victoria said.

They lead them back, made sure they were safely barricaded in the attic, and they returned to the brawl. Caius and Aro were vulnerable. Victoria took Caius, and James took Aro.

Marcus stood off to the side, a small bit of shock in his eyes, other than that he looked...bored.

Suddenly, he stood alert, "Wait! Stop this senseless fighting! They are dead, do you hear me? The last of the guard has died. Your friends killed Caius and Aro, and I bear none of you any animosity. I merely came because I had nothing else to do. It would make me...happy to leave now in peace."

James looked at him, then around the bloody faces, "Go. But don't come back."

Marcus nodded and disappeared into the trees. They looked at the burning bodies around them and suddenly, they burst into joyous applause.

"Oh my god!" Kate yelled, throwing her arms around Irina and hugging her sister close to her. Tanya joined in their group hug.

"It's over! We won! We won!" Garrett shouted, picking up Kate and kissing her passionately.

James lifted Victoria in his arms, kissing her with fierce passion. His mouth covered hers and he licked the blood from her lips, savoring the sweet taste of her lips and her skin under his lips.

"It's okay love, we're together. We won" he murmured, kissing her softly and hotly.

She panted and nodded, "Together, forever."

He nodded and resumed their kiss. Never to be parted.

Forever.

**The End**


End file.
